


Serial

by Mooneon



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooneon/pseuds/Mooneon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial killers to 1, 2 and 3. All of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fiction from my own imagination so. Yeah

                                                                                                        **Little short previews that are wanted to be showed.**

* * *

 

 （ミ￣ー￣ミ

"Dear. Don't let things fool you." He smirked, knife still held in his hand. The second time meeting with him, and yet another fatal chance. "W-wait! Who are you?" She said.

 

 （ミ￣ー￣ミ

"Why did you bring me here? Why even care about a female like me?" She said with such agony. "I have my reasons." He said without details. They continued walking in the forest, very silence and yet that was getting odd. "I don't really feel so comfortable and yet I'm barely wearing anything. You pulled me into a rush." After saying what she said, she noticed him looking at her."

 

 

(~￣▽￣)~ 

He held her gently, while caressing her cheek with his thumb. He was too close and even too close that there lips met. Roughly gripping on her soft lips, and yet his hands curled in her gentle hair. He started to bite her lips with his sharp teeth and end up scaring a new shed of fresh blood, she almost felt a bit painful and uncomfortable but she enjoyed his lips. She was extremely flushed and heated within her fever. 


End file.
